Jealousy
by forget me knott
Summary: Brightheart is attacked again—this time by a green-eyed monster. And Cloudtail saves her—again.


**Hi again! Here I am with another Brightheart and Cloudtail story. :p They are so cute—I can't stop! The stories I write about them are usually angst and sadness, because it makes them interesting. I based this one-shot after a scene in Twilight when Daisy makes a comment on Brightheart's face. But this time, Cloudtail comforts her. I was going to add Daisy in this story, but I got too far away from the main idea so I had to take her off. Plus she's Daisy, and it wouldn't of been really interesting. She is such a flat character, really boring. Well enjoy my one-shot! This one is in first person instead of third person.  
- Forget me knott  
declaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

_Brightheart hurried forward to catch up with Cloudtail and Daisy. "Do you need any help with the kits?" She offered._  
_Daisy glanced around and let out a little squeak of alarm. "What happened to your face?"_

_"I was attacked by dogs." Brightheart lowered her head and turned the injured side of her face away from Daisy._  
Warriors The New Prophecy: Twilight, pages 143-144

* * *

I stumbled into the warriors den, leaning against the wall for support. I usually didn't let other cat's comments and actions to her face get to me, but this time it did.

I didn't know why the cream furred queen's comment bothered me so much. I just met Daisy, I shouldn't care what I thinks or says. But I do.

The den was empty to my relief. My clanmates think that the dog attack all those seasons ago don't bother me anymore. Truth was, I found myself sometimes waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares. I rarely go to gatherings. New apprentices go to gatherings almost everytime, and I don't like seeing their reactions to my horrible face. I also don't want to make the mistake of catching my reflection in the water. I did it at the first gathering and couldn't move away from my horrible face in the water. After that I always kept my eye on my paws, making sure that I wouldn't look into the water. Cloudtail noticed after the first gathering, and made sure to keep my attention away from the water.

_Cloudtail_. I frowned, thinking back to him and Daisy a little bit ago. He had been so affectionate and caring to Daisy.. And acted like I wasn't even there. I think he didn't even glance at me when Daisy made a comment about my face. He was looking at her the whole time. I crawled into my nest like a little kit and curled into a tight ball. Cloudtail's scent was still very noticeable to my dismay, since I was trying to take him off my thoughts.

_I better enjoy it as it lasts. _I told myself bitterly. _He'll probably be by Daisy from now on. _Groaning, I shoved my head into my paws.

I knew exactly why Daisy's comment bothered me. I was jealous. I was jealous of a pretty, beautiful barn cat who was probably falling in love with Cloudtail. They would be perfect for each other. They would have beautiful kits and a beautiful life together. I growled just thinking about it.

Daisy probably didn't mean to hurt my feelings by her comment about my face. She probably was just surprised and overwhelmed by being in the forest, being surrounded by danger at every corner. She probably didn't know that Cloudtail and I are mates. She probably was a really nice cat that Cloudtail felt bad for since she wasn't born in the clan too.. _Cloudtail probably just realized how he could do much better and fell in love with Daisy and her kits. No more dealing with me; the one-eyed cat attacked by dogs. _I thought bitterly to myself, ruining my positive thoughts.

I had a perfectly good reason to be jealous. Cloudtail was _mine._ We've been together for seasons side by side. He has been by my side since I opened my eye for the first time after the accident. He was the one that never gave up on me. He told me all those moons ago when I was Lostface—I shuddered just thinking about that dreaded name—that I was beautiful. That I will always be beautiful to him. I never questioned him once about my beauty after that—until now.

Daisy was beautiful. Her long creamy fur looked soft and fluffy just like Cloudtail's fur. Her eyes—_eyes_—were a beautiful bright blue. And her face was completely perfect, with no scars at all. She looked perfect. Probably had the perfect life too. The only two things in my life that made it perfect were Cloudtail and Whitepaw—and one of them was probably going to leave me.

I was being silly—I knew that. But Cloudtail was the one that kept me sane after the accident. He was the one that never left my side. He was the one that never gave up on me. He was the one that never flinched away. He was the one that always thought I was still beautiful.

He was the one that was probably going to leave me. And he's the one that I need the most.

A cat padded into the den, making me put my head between my paws and pretended to be asleep. Unfortunately the certain cat knew me too well and knew I wasn't asleep.

He didn't know that something was wrong though. "Hi, Brightheart." Cloudtail meowed, padding towards me. "I know you aren't sleeping." He teased me.

I tried to sound normal, to make him not worry—or just pad away with disgust. It didn't work. "Hi, Clou-dtail." My voice cracked and turned into a mumbled mess. He quickly noticed.

"Brightheart?" He padded towards me, and laid down next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I told him bitterly. "How about you go talk to Daisy." I turned my head away from him, begging that he would leave, but also hoping that he wouldn't.

His paw prodded my side. "Why would I do that?" He questioned, confused. "I have _you._ And something is wrong, and I want to know." I sighed and turned my head towards him.

"Look at me, Cloudtail." I bitterly told him. "Look at my _face._"

He was still confused. "What are you talking about, Brightheart?" He leaned towards my face. "There is nothing wrong with your face. It's beautiful." He told me. "It has always been."

I couldn't help but smile. "You're... You're.. amazing, you know that?" I told him. "You could have.. Daisy, but you choose me."

He scowled. "This is what you're mad about? Daisy?" I turned my head away from him. "I'm only making Daisy feel welcome Brightheart." He explained to me. "I love _you_."

I sighed. "You're making me feel silly for over-reacting about it." I admitted.

Cloudtail laughed. "You should feel silly. Because it would be absolutely ridiculous if I picked Daisy over you."

I laughed with him. "I like feeling silly then."


End file.
